Security's Mark
by Controlled-Destiny
Summary: A innocent nature... a cruel world... will Crow survive the world's injustice? Or will he be crushed in lifes troubled seas. Please! Please! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**~ Chapter 1# ~**

Crow's First Encounter I

Ugly, Yellow, Jagged.

Crow watched from the shadows as a little boy, maybe a year older than him walked by his hiding place with a few small sacks of groceries. He was slender in build, with a navy blue jacket and scuffed tennis shoes. Crow smiled to himself, he was sure the sack contained food and he was hungry. His stomach complained loudly. He slowly eased out after the boy and followed close enough so as not to loose track of him but also far enough so as not to be noticed.

"Yusei! Yusei wait up!" cried two voices. Crow froze and melted into the shadows before two other boys raced up. One was tall, with blonde spiked hair and a white hoodie. The other wore a red shirt and brown vest, his hair was nearly white and hung limply as if he had got caught in the rain. The boy turned and waited.

"Hi Jack, Hi Kallen, Why don't you help me out with this. It is getting sort of heavy." The burden was distributed equally between them. They began to laugh and joke, Crow edged closer.

"Hey lets play a real quick game of hide and seek!" Jack said. Yusei frowned at first but one look at Kallen's and Jack's eager faces caused him to smile and quietly nod his assent. They carefully set the bags of groceries down, and Jack began to count. Yusei and Kallen scurried off. Jack finished counting and raced off to find his friends. Leaving the bags of groceries unguarded and in the open. Crow waited briefly before scampering to the bags. A quick rummage turned up a small loaf of bread; he quickly snatched it and raced around the corner. He ran into something and fell back hard on the ground, he quickly looked up into the scowling face of the one they called Jack.

Crow's eyes widened in horror, before he yelped and started to race off in the opposite direction. However, Jack grabbed his arm firmly. Crow yelped again. "What's going on?" a voice questioned. Crow and Jack looked up to see Yusei and Kallen standing watching them. They had obviously heard the cry of alarm and had gone to see if Jack had gotten himself into trouble.

Crow shrank, he tried to squirm away but Jack's grip on him tightened and he growled as he shook Crow. "This little rat," he started, shaking Crow again for emphasis, "Was stealing _our_ food!" He looked at Crow through narrowed eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he snarled.

"I'm sorry?" Crow said, anxious to appease them and get away in one piece.

Jack snorted, "Typical. Couldn't even tell if that was a question or an apology." He turned back to Yusei and Kallen.

Crow scowled and stuck his tongue out at Jack before he could stop himself. He froze when he saw Yusei and Kallen watching him. He tried on his most innocent little boy look, the kind that made ladies feel sorry for him and give him scraps of food. Jack looked down at Crow and glared. "What are we going to do with him?"

'I doubt I get a vote in this,' Crow thought to himself. He lifted his little leg and before Kallen could cry out a warning kicked Jack in the shins with as much muscle as his ten-year-old body could handle. Jack let out a pained howl, at the same moment Crow twisted away hard and raced in the opposite direction in which Yusei and Kallen stood. He still clutched his prize of bread. He couldn't help but suppress a smile as he raced away.

His tried to scurry away as Jack narrowed the gap between, He slipped and fell off the peer. He tried to kick to the surface but the water seemed to suck him in. Crow franticly reached the surface before being pulled below water again. If only he could reach the surface again! His hand left the water but only a moment before he was completely submerged. Then he felt someone splashing next to him, the older boy grabbed his hand, tearing him from the water's grip.

Crow didn't open his eyes until he felt the ground beneath him. He shook the water from his body like a small rodent and looked for the black headed boy who had jumped in to save him. He saw the taller boys carrying Yusei and their groceries back away, seemingly they had forgotten about him. Crow followed the trio, it seemed Yusei would be okay. Crow retraced his steps to the peer and found a rather large piece of bread that had been left behind.

The little culprit snatched the bread up and ran into the nearest Alley. After awhile, Crow ceased running and ducked into a large cardboard box, pulling a moth eaten blanket over. He giggled to himself, remembering the look on Jack's face. He munched on his bread slowly, picking at it and savoring the first meal he had in two days. The bread was delicious and he tore of another golden crusty piece and ate it. He wanted to eat the whole thing but common sense told him to save some for later so he wrapped the remaining half of bread in newspaper and put it in a metal box. It was the only thing that defied the rats.

He left his hideout in search for more food; experience had taught him to not wait until he was out of food to go find more. Food was scarce, especially for the likes of him. He took to the alleyway, that's when he saw that a group of security officers were escorting a fancy car. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed them. He saw at once when the man stepped out of car that he was in charge of important official things. He went inside at tall building. All the officers went with him, except for one who stood by the car. However, he got distracted when some teenagers edged closer. When he left to deal with the problem. Crow edged closer to the car letting his hand run over the smooth exterior. An older boy was in it and looking at some duel cards. Crow craned his neck to see better, his head blocked the sunlight and the boy looked up startled.

Crow froze but the boy smiled and stepped out of the car. "You want to see my cards?" he asked with a smile on his face. Crow hesitated; this boy was bigger than him, perhaps a whole two heads taller than him. The boy was still smiling and beckoning Crow to take the cards. Crow slowly took them and look at amazement at the bright colored monsters on them. "Where do you live?" the boy questioned smoothly slicking back his hair with a black comb before placing it back into his pocket.

"Here in the Satellite," Crow replied staring at the cards.

"You're a Satellite?" the boy questioned, his posture turning rigid. Crow wasn't paying attention, he nodded absentmindedly. The boy eyes narrowed at Crow in a squinty stare, and a slow evil smile crossed his face. "Have you ever been to the facility?"

Crow shook his head again. "Well," the boy said with smirk, "You are gonna find out." In a flash he seized Crow's wrist. "Officer! This street urchin tried to steal my cards!" he screamed. Crow froze in surprise, then felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder, the officer looked at him angrily. Just then the boy's father arrived on the scene.

"What happened?" he questioned in obvious concern for his son's welfare. His son related what had "happened". The father glared at the officer in charge angrily and his glare took in Crow as well.

"But I didn't!" protested Crow squirming to free himself.

"Did too!" the boy accused, his eyes flashing.

"My son wouldn't lie," the father said, he turned to the officer. "you heard what happened! What are you going to do about it?"

"We will take him to the detention center," the officer replied, he got on his walkie talkie and gave some order into it. A security car rolled into view and the officer holding Crow propelled him to it. He was shoved in the back seat, he sat confused "What just happened?" he thought in shock as cold dread filled him. They drove for what seemed like a long time and finally stopped at another drab grey building.

"C'mon kid," the officer muttered pulling Crow out of the car and taking him into a building. He took Crow to a small room with plain white walls, a cement floor, and a small metal bed frame with a folded blanket on it. The door closed with a bang behind him. Crow bravely moved forward to inspect the room. He moved to the bed and sat on it, testing the softness. Suddenly the door swung open, an officer appeared and grabbed Crow by the arm.

He was taken to a dark room with one chair. "One incision," the officer stated to a man behind the machine. The man looked up and frowned.

"He's just a kid," the man observed.

The officer laughed it off, "They start young," he replied. He turned and had Crow sit on the chair he held him firmly. Crow screamed and tried to break free, he screamed again when the cold machine edged closer. He tried desperately to move but the officer held him in an iron like grasp. It flashed red as a laser of red light came toward him, which was the last thing he remembered because he had mercifully fainted and didn't experience the sharp pain.

He was brought to consciousness with a sharp jab. "Finally," muttered the officer and he took Crow by the arm. He soon found himself back in the room. The skin on his head felt like it was on fire, his hand reached up shakily and touched it. It felt smooth and puckered on the edges. He looked at the glass that was a small window in the door. He looked at his reflection.

He had never seen his reflection so clearly, he saw a yellow like mark across his forehead. It was ugly, hideous. He reached up to touch it and his reflection did the same. Crow sank back.

An officer told him that because it was his first offence and because he was young his time in isolation would be five days, usually after that they would take them to a reform center. The judge decided against it though, feeling that the crime had been punished.

Those five days seemed to be the longest ones of his life. Bile rised in his throat every time he thought of the mark and he would wipe bitter tears from his eyes. After the five days Crow found himself outside the building on the steps. It was cold and raining as he trudged away from the building. Puddles of water gathered on the streets. His eyes fell on one as he stopped in his tracks. There it was, the ugly yellow mark across his forehead. He moved on, stepping in the puddle and marring the smooth water into a choppy ripple. He raced on, but soon he forgot about his mark. It was great to be out again.

He rounded the corner where he stayed and found his box soggy and wet, collapsing on one side, it wouldn't belong until it collapsed completely. His eyes quickly spotted his dented metal box open and lying on its side. Some one had raided his meager food supply. He angrily kicked the box and frustrated tears blinded his vision as he leaned against the wall and sank to the ground. It wasn't the first time in his life he had felt so alone.

He awoke to the sound of clanging. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked. He turned over and saw a huge alley cat raiding a trashcan. His body was cold, stiff, and sore. He cringed slightly at as another loud noise struck his ears. Crow slowly shook himself and looked at a broken piece of mirror. He was wet and smudged with dirt, one good thing was that his face was so streaked with dirt that he couldn't see the mark on his forehead.

He got up and looked around him; there was nothing in this alley for him so he wouldn't be coming back. He started to walk. He had walked for a sort while when he turned a corner. He saw two big mangy dogs quarrelling over a scrap of meet. Crow took a step back and kicked a can accidently. He froze and the dogs turned to face him snarling. They crouched ready to spring, Crow opened his mouth but nothing came out. They snarled and growled savagely that in itself was enough for Crow turn and book it to a safer place. The dogs had other ideas and were probably thinking that he would make a better meal.

Crow knew the dogs were gaining on him. He raced on and saw a bare ugly tree pointing like a skeleton finger to the sky. Crow wasted no time in swinging himself up. One of the dogs leaped and caught Crow's ankle his mouth. Crow bit back a cry and used his other foot to kick the dog squarely in the nose the dog yelped, releasing the ankle and dropping on all four. They stood at the base of the tree snarling up at him. After what seemed like hours they wandered away. Crow scowled at their retreating forms.

He jumped lightly from the tree but a searing pain shot up his ankle. His shoe was torn, and blood soaked the thin material. Crow found a new reason to be upset. "Those were the only shoes I had!" he snapped. He scowled again looking at his damaged shoe. "You know how hard it is to get shoes here!" Crow snarled bitterly more to himself since he knew the dogs were out of earshot.

He limped away muttering insults to the dogs about picking on someone smaller than themselves. He walked along and came to a more deserted part of the Satellite. It was almost nice; a large brick building graced a rubble cleared lot. He cocked his head before sitting down to watch the house. A small gang of boys appeared; one of the bigger ones picked up the rock and threw it at the window. The window broke with a loud clatter, the older blonde headed boy ducked out of view.

Crow froze at the sound of breaking glass; he was only about 15 feet away from the house. A door opened and out walked a woman; she was small in stature as she searched for the culprit. Crow turned away, his ankle complained but he managed to conceal himself before he was caught in her unwavering gaze

.

**So what did you think? Does this seem too unrealistic? This is one of the first times I have actually written a story about Crow. This story should be about 10 chapters long so not as long as Yusei's… Sorry Crow Fans! **** Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS!**

Crow's First Encounter II

Ugly, Yellow, Jagged.

"I didn't do it!" cried Crow, terrorized at the thought of going back. "Honest I didn't. Please don't turn me over to them!" he pleaded. Crow pleaded and begged, his words blended together and he couldn't make out what he was trying to say. He jerked up, sweat glistening on his forehead. Crow sighed, it was just a nightmare but it had seemed so real! Why couldn't he just forget about the experience? Why couldn't he forget the pain? For those questions, Crow had no answers.

_**Next Day**_

Crow skipped along happily with Yusei, it had been a fun day at the market. It had started off well that morning… he had managed to snatch a few coins from shoppers in the market before running into Yusei. Eager to repay Yusei for his kindness, Crow had volunteered to help Yusei find the best deals in the market. Yusei had reluctantly agreed and Crow had tagged along, he had noticed that Yusei was a little pale and maybe a bit thinner but he was too polite to ask Yusei if he had been unwell.

After helping Yusei pick out a necklace the two started their walk back. Crow listened intently as Yusei went on telling how he had first come to the orphanage. Soon the orphanage came into view. All too soon, it seemed that Crow would be alone when his friend went inside to join his adopted family. Crow turned to leave but Yusei reached out and stopped him, "Why don't you stay here, Martha won't mind…"

"I don't think so." Crow stated.

"Please!" Yusei's eyes pleaded with Crow to just give it a chance. "I'll take care of you… I promise!"

Crow looked hesitant but he gave a nod and followed Yusei inside. Yusei scampered into the kitchen and handed Martha the brown paper bag. Martha slowly opened the bag being careful not to ruin it so she could use it later. Her hands pulled out something cold to the touch, it was a silver chain with a dark blue sapphire diamond. "Oh Yusei…" Martha reached down to hug the smiling boy, "It's beautiful! - Who's this?"

Yusei motioned a shy Crow forward, Crow mumbled a hello before Yusei took over the talking, "This is Crow… can he stay with us? He can have my bed, and I can skip a few meals. Honest you won't even know he's there." His eyes begging Martha to consider his request, Martha nodded; she could ask Crow the other questions later. Martha brushed back Yusei's hair before asking him to introduce the new addition.

Suddenly Jack and Kallen appeared curious about the new voice. "He's the one who stole your bread Martha!" Jack accused. Crow yelped and stumbled back, it was time he left.

"Hold on a moment," Martha said restraining Crow.

Once again Crow started up his cries, "I'm sorry, I'll pay for the bread honest I will. Please don't send me to the Security Officers. I promise I won't steal from you again." Jack smirked, for a little thing he sure could cause a racket it sounded like a rat caught by one of the alley cats.

"Why don't we go about this conversation quietly, I promise you that I have no intention of turning you over to the Officers… She took Crow and sat him down at the table before cut some thick slices of bread and dishing up a bowl of soup. She set them before him, at first he stared at it. The he warily took a piece of bread and began nibbling at it. His eyes never left Martha's face. She smiled at him, she might as well get the questioning over with now, "Do you have any family?"

"No..," he replied softly. He heard Jack snort. He quickly shot him a scowl, Kallen giggled. Martha continued as if she hadn't heard Jack and Kallen.

"Where to you live?" she questioned.

"I used to live in a Cardboard box on 88 street," he relied with the same soft tone. Obviously he had used up his tone and pitch previously.

"You would look like something that crawled out of a box," Jack snorted again. Crow bristled.

"That's quite enough Jack, keep that up and you can be excused from the room," Martha warned firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Jack replied.

Martha turned back to Crow, "You said you used to… Where do you live now?"

"The streets," Crow muttered, daring with his eyes for Jack to make one of his snide comments. Jack remained silent.

"You are welcome to stay here Crow as long as you'd like to," Martha offered. Crow looked up at her, his eyes shining.

"Really?" he asked in a surprise squeaky voice. Kallen and Jack snickered at the new sound that erupted from the carrot orange haired waif. Crow ignored them, 'I can really stay here?" he asked again.

"Of course," Martha smiled. She had a feeling that this new addition would add life to the place. Jack usually contented himself by treating the other kids like he was superior and complaining if he didn't get things his way. Kallen was always playing games in which he was the leader, and the children followed him from one adventure to another (though most ended in disaster). Yusei made himself as least trouble as possible, he helped Martha with watching the younger children or various other things. He was very quiet though. The other children had mixed personalities, though they were for the most part timid and shy.

It was decided that Crow would stay with them. Martha tended to his bruised and slashed ankle wrapping it in soft gauze. She asked Yusei to take Crow to the bathroom to wash up. Crow followed the older boy meekly, glancing around at his knew surroundings and pausing every once in awhile. Yusei patiently waited for Crow to catch up. Jack tagged along, obviously disgusted with their new roommate.

Once in the bathroom, Yusei turned on the faucet. "Just wash your face, don't forget the soap" he added motioning to the green moist object in a container. Crow for the first time realized what they expected him to do.

"No!" he squealed, jumping back from the water. Yusei leaped back quickly at the sudden screech, banging his shoulder into the wall. Yusei gave a startled yip rubbing his now bruised shoulder. Jack grinned at the sudden excitement; he grabbed Crow by the shoulders.

"If you want to live here, you are going to have to be clean." He dragged Crow to the sink, who screamed and yelped. Yusei cringed at the noise. Jack stripped Crow of his brown jacket. Crow screamed and yelped louder.

Yusei stepped forward to intervene. "Jack don't force him, he's scared!" His voice soft and hesitant held a bit of boldness as well.

Jack ignored him and shoved Crow's head under the faucet. The screams were momentarily stopped. Crow wrenched free, and grabbed his jacket burying his face in brown cloth. He sobbed, curled away in the corner of the bathroom. Jack stood over him, and Yusei came to Crow's side hugging Crow next to him. Suddenly the door opened.

Martha walked in and took in the scene. She hurried to Crow's side and took him in her arms. Crow sobbed and cried, and the pitiful sound broke Martha's heart. He pressed against her shivering and shaking as sobs shook his body. "What happened?" she questioned softly at Yusei. Yusei explained what happened and noticed that Jack had wisely retreated from the room.

"Crow, Crow it's all right," Martha crooned softly. Crow's sobs lessened. He hadn't cried when he had been left to fend for himself, he hadn't cried when he was starving, he hadn't cried when he had went to the Security Office, or when they had put him in prison, or what they had done to them afterward. But now all those bottled up tears spilled over. "What's wrong?' Martha questioned softly.

Crow stopped sobbing, slowly he pulled away from her. Then he lifted his face so she could see for herself. Martha caught sight of the ugly yellow jagged mark across the pale forehead. "Oh, Crow," she said gathering up the small shivering boy in her arms again. "It's okay, it doesn't make a difference. It can never take away from the person whom you can be. We accept you, just as you are."

Crow smiled though his tears. He hugged her around the neck. Yusei smiled gently, and took Crow's hand. "Come Crow, I'll show you our room; it's your room too now. You'll like it. I promise I won't let Jack bother you again.

From that time on, Crow had dubbed Yusei his protector. He wasted no time getting under Jack's skin and then racing to Yusei for protection. Martha was right, soon the sad timid little child vanish and was replaced with a very happy and fun filled one.

.

**So what did you think? No one seems to really be reviewing…. Does no one find it interesting? Can I do something to make it more interesting? This is the first time I have actually written a story about Crow. This story should be about 10 chapters long so not as long as Yusei's… Sorry Crow Fans! **** Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Crow's Second Encounter I

Years later…

New, Yellow, Circle…

"Ow!" yelped Crow, wincing.

"Crow you stop that this minute, how to you expect me to clean this with you squirming all over the place?" Martha reprimanded, pressing a damp cloth to Crow's shoulder. Crow remained silent as he sat stiffly on the stool, letting Martha clean the ugly cut. "What happened?" Martha questioned softly.

Crow sighed, he didn't want to tell her, but Martha deserved the truth. "Yusei, Jack, Kallen, and I were dueling a street gang that has been terrorizing this section. We defeated them with little trouble… then those Security Officers showed up. We had to split up in order to avoid being caught. I escaped through a barbed-wire fence…

"The cuts are deep… they must be very painful… what of the others? Did they get away as well?" Martha asked concerned.

"Yusei did, he gets through the thickest line without them even suspecting him. I'm sure Jack and Kallen did as well. Kallen is smart, and Jack is pretty good at escaping situations like that," Crow muttered the last with a bit of bitterness. "How's the rent?" he asked, his voice low and concerned.

"We manage," Martha returned, though how brows were knotted with worry. "The little bit Yusei and the other manage to send is greatly appreciated."

Crow nodded. He watched as Martha went to get some clean bandages, before hurrying to the drawer where he knew that she kept her papers. He dug through them before coming up with two months of back rent and a fore closer notice. He held the papers stunned before shoving them back in the drawer when he heard Martha steps in the hall.

Martha appeared, she smiled. "You are welcome to stay the night Crow," she offered and she took care of bandaging his arm and his hand where he had grabbed the wire to push himself through.

"I couldn't," Crow replied, "I don't think it would be a good idea, those Officers are still combing the area." He handed her a few coins, it was enough to pay at least one month of back rent. "Here, this will help." He flashed her a smile before disappearing into the night.

He got to their place, early the next morning. It was slow going with the Security's dogs roaming the area. He entered their hide-out and closed the door, leaning tiredly against it. He saw Yusei sitting at the table obviously he had been waiting for Crow's return. "Are you okay?" Yusei questioned, taking in Crow's bandaged arm and hand.

"Fine," mumbled Crow tiredly. "That was a close one… did Jack and Kallen make it back alright?"

Yusei nodded, "When I arrived they were already here. I tried to find you, but you vanished… or so it seemed like. You should get to bed and try to rest," Yusei said softly. Crow nodded and headed to his room.

Later that afternoon, he woke up with Kallen shaking his shoulder urgently. "Get up Crow! Meet us downstairs we have business to take care of."

Crow grabbed his jacket where he had tossed it on the floor that morning and donned it on. He pulled on his boots before grabbing his duel disk and cards and rushing down the stairs. Yusei and Jack were already there. Jack looked his way, "You have your shoes on the wrong feet Crow," he said with a smirk. Kallen cast a bored glance Crow's way before ignoring him completely.

Crow scowled before switching the shoes. He glared at Jack who was still smirking. Hours later they arrived at an "abandoned" part of Satellite. "Remember," Kallen said. Stay close within calling distance. We don't want a repeated incident of what happened before."

Crow knew what instance he was speaking of, when he had found the gang and they had forced him to duel. Four against one… not favorable odds. It didn't end well either, but the alarm that Yusei had installed in his duel disk had alerted them of his difficult circumstance. Yusei… Crow sometimes thought he was too smart for his own good.

The duel was soon finished as each of the Team Satisfaction members completed their duels. Jack was the last to finish, much to Crow's delight. He brought it up with a smirk and Jack scowled at him. Crow just smiled and dodged when Jack tried to grab him and shake into submission. He bumped into Yusei, who just smiled.

They were left to their own devices for the rest of the afternoon and Crow hurried away. He raided one of the Security warehouses, and nabbed enough money to not only pay the back rent but also pay for five months in advance. He knew Yusei would have resorted to a more honest method of getting money, he didn't believe in stealing even if the money rightly belonged to them in the first place. However Crow, had no such reservations.

The Security owed them this much, they were always making the lives of those who live in the Satellite unbearable. Martha deserved whatever little break she got and Crow took it upon himself to see that Martha did get what she needed. Yusei remained silent, though he couldn't have missed knowing where Crow would suddenly get the cash needed. He understood though, there was really no other way for Crow to get a job. He had watched time and time again as Crow had been turned down for jobs over and over again. He knew how discouraged and bitter Crow had became, even though he had had willing given his all on whatever meager paying job he had gotten. Yusei knew people were prejudice against the mark that jutted out and loudly proclaimed that Crow was at one time a criminal.

Crow left the small stash of cash in a box on the porch, before heading back. However, he stopped abruptly when the headlight of a Security duel runner caught him in its brilliant glare. "You there, put your hands in the air!"


	4. Chapter 4

Crow's Second Encounter II

New, Yellow, Circle…

Crow froze, but only for a split second. Then he took off running, he heard the unmistakable sound of the officer radioing in, calling for back up. He knew that the hideout was just down the street; however he couldn't bring the officers so close. He needed to lead them farther away. Down the street was the only place that was blocked off by rubble and huge craters in the ground.

Meanwhile…

"Kallen! Jack!" Yusei screamed alarm. Flashes of red and blue could be seen outside the window. Sirens joined in the calamity that followed blaring angrily. Yusei and the others raced to the window and saw a lone slim figure racing down the street. Straight orange hair only confirmed their fears, it was crow and the police were hot on his tail. Yusei watched as Crow flew past the house, but in that split second he caught his eye, Crow smiled before racing on. He had to protect the others…

Yusei raced up the fire escape, then jumped from building to building. Alarm and fear gripped Yusei's heart. He could see the thin figure tiring. All he could do for now was to follow. He leapt the building with panicked speed. He saw that Crow was nearing a bigger crater. To his shock and utter horror he saw that Crow wasn't slowing, but rather speeding up. "Crow!' he screamed, but the sirens drowned out his voice.

Jack saw Yusei stop cold, and moved to see what was going on. It took him a moment to comprehend what was happening. The look on his face turned from shock, to disbelief, to anger. Didn't security realize what they were pushing him to do? He watched as Crow leaped, the opposite side of the crevice was lower. Perhaps if he could make it, he could escape. He watched Crow as he lept, however, even the opposite side was a deep drop. Crow got to the other side, but as soon as he did his ankle collapsed underneath him. Yusei watched as Crow crumpled to the ground, before forcing himself up and limping on, his heart wrenched at the sight of the wounded figure stubbornly persisting. Yusei moved to go to Crow but Jack gripped Yusei's arm, restraining him before shaking his head.

Kallen jumped from the building they were on since it was the end of the line that they had been running. Trash had piled on one side and softened his fall. The others followed his example and were running along the shadows. They scaled another building with rapid haste, desperately trying to catch sight of Crow again.

Crow meanwhile, had gotten to a dead end. He spun around, his ankle screamed in pain. The blinding lights of the vehicles flashed on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yusei and the others. They were about a stone's throw away from him. Kallen was restraining Yusei, his eyes burned with a deep hate at the security. Yusei's eyes were wide with fear and horror about what was to happen. Jack's eyes were narrowed as they watched him; Crow alone saw the helpless look in them. He turned his head and flashed as reassuring smile, although he felt anything but calm.

He did as security instructed, his hands were up and the police rushed forward. Snapping on handcuffs and pushing him to the ground patting him down for any weapons. Crow watched his friends. An Officer came up, his face had total disgust. "Where are your friends? Maybe we will go easier on you if you tell us!" he snarled.

"That's none of your business!" Crow snapped, his body being pressed against the gravel on the ground. The Officer kicked Crow smartly in the ribs, Crow let out a pained cry. Jack crouched lower, there was nothing he would have like better than to tear into the officers, but they all knew that would accomplish nothing.

The police jerked Crow up on his knees and twisted his arms behind him. Crow cried out again, before he could cut the pained cry. The Officer stood within inches of his face. "Listen to me you Satellite trash, and listen good. Do you know how hard I can make your life if you don't turn your friends in? You know what it is like to be in Lock Down, to feel the incision burn into your flesh. Tell me where your friends are and I can make it so much easier on you… Particularly Kallen Kessler and Yusei Fudo."

Yusei watched from within the crumbling building. He had ceased struggling from Kallen's grip. His eyes were on Crow. He watched as Crow bowed his head. He saw the quiet streams of tears flowing down his cheeks, not matter how hard that he tried to stop him. Yusei's stomach twisted at seeing Crow in so much pain and he felt heart burning with sorrow.

"No," Crow replied through gritted teeth. His hands clenched in a tight fist. The officer spat on the ground next to him. The police propelled him to the vehicle and shoved him down on the seat. His three friends watched from the shadows, helplessness and anger seethed in Jack's and Kallen's eyes.

Once again Crow found himself sitting in front of a judge. The Officer was giving his testimony. "He was out after curfew and I know for a fact that he is part of Team Satisfaction. He tried to harm loyal officers doing their duty in keeping the peace and then offered resistance when we tried to arrest him."

The judge looked down on Crow. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he questioned.

"No, sir," replied Crow quietly. The judge's eyes rested on him for a brief moment. The he hit his gravel to pass sentence.

"For the alleged felonies, I hereby declare that the accused is to have two months of solitary lock down. Also to have his incision updated. Dismissed."

It could have been a lot worse, Crow didn't have to go to a re-education facility like Yusei. By the look on the officer's face Crow was certain that he disapproved of the light penalty. He was transferred to prison after another updated mark. However, the officer that had given his testimony was in charge of that facility. He cut Crow's meager food supply in half or sometime went for days without feeding him.

Crow sat alone in the cold concrete room. He sat on the metal springs of his bed wrapped up in a grey scratchy blanket. He couldn't help when his eyes flashed with hate at the officer who came behind the man who gave him his food. It sickened him to see another human take such pleasure in another's discomfort. "He thinks I am the animal," Crow muttered to himself one night as he tried to stay warm. He had used a piece of stubbed charcoal that he used to mark the days on the wall. His time was up soon. While considered thin before, he was considered more so now. One good thing, being cooped up so much healed his badly sprained ankle. Yusei might have pointed out the good things in being in a place like this like the solitude or the chance for his ankle to heal properly without having to scramble. But even Yusei wouldn't have liked here.

Finally his sentence was up. They dumped him back onto the Satellite streets. He walked down the street, heading back to their old hideout wondering if his friends were worried about him or if they had gotten over his absence. He was at the door when he heard Martha's voice. "They won't let me in to see him, they won't accept the food I bring, nothing! I haven't heard anything from him, and I'm so concerned."

Crow smiled to himself, so they _were_ worried about him! Suddenly, all the weeks he had spent in solitary confinement wasn't so bad. He pushed open the door. "Hi guys," he said weakly.

"Crow!" they said in surprise. Crow saw them all sitting around the table, starring at him, stunned.

"Did you miss me?" he said, with a grin. Yusei was the first to get to him, he hugged Crow carefully. Martha wasted no time in worrying about his weight and having him sit down to eat. Crow smiled at the others. He noticed Jack frown as his eyes rested on Crow's newest mark. "It doesn't hurt anymore Jack," Crow smiled, "Besides, its not like its more noticeable than the first one."

Jack's eyes turned away from Crow. Crow grinned, wanting to get Jack out of his anger mode. "Hey better me than you, don't know what you would do if you had such a mark on your face. You are so careful about your appearance. Besides, I think it makes me look tougher, don't you?"

Kallen laughed, "It sure does Crow, you are a tough old bird to stew. Looks like you got out early, trust me its probably better this way then spending years in a re-education center."

Yusei smiled, "Welcome back Crow… welcome back."


End file.
